A Bitterly Sweet World
by brina968
Summary: This is the story of Leo and Matthew's adventures in the human world. They will meet old and new friends, deal with some crazy ass shit, and have fun along the way. It will switch between Matthew, Leo, and a surprise third character's POV each chapter. Warnings are yaoi, fluff, occult stuff, and pure fucking craziness.(Paused due to Tech Issues)
1. Chapter 1 Matthew

Me: This is for all the Bitterly Sweet Fans. If you thought that the angel/demon world was crazy, this beats it all.

Matthew: Brina doesn't own Hetalia.

Leo: Don't read this if you don't like yaoi.

* * *

Chapter one

*Matthew's POV*

-three days ago-

MATTIE!

Come to the portal in three days, there's a little demon that needs to talk to your boy toy! I'll also will be coming to see you! I can't wait for your wedding!

Love from your cool hero brother,

Prince Alfred Bonnefoy

I was annoyed about Alfred calling Leo my boy toy, but I was surprised about the demon and him coming to see me. I heard the front door open as I put my glasses back on.

"My dear sweet Chickadee! I'm home."

I counted to five in my head then I heard loud stomping.

"Kuma, down. No Kuma. Bad Kuma. NNNOOOO!"

Then I heard a loud crash, so I knew I had to get up. I walked to the front door and I saw Kuma licking Leo's face. I pulled out a jar of maple syrup, and little Kuma ran over to me. He started to eat all the syrup by sticking his whole nose into the jar.

"I swear, that little bear's addiction to syrup is as bad as yours," Leo told me as he got up.

I did a fake pouty face at him.

"At least its healthy, maple syrup comes from a tree," I told him then I pulled out the letter, "My brother sent this today."

I handed him the letter and he looked surprised at the demon part then he started to laugh at the boy toy part. He looked up at me and wagged his eyebrows.

"So, I'm your boy toy now?"

"Shut up."

"I think the little demon is my friend, Vlad. I don't know if there is any other small demons where I used to be from."

I remembered that name from when he was telling his story.

"Is that the demon that made you the potion to turn you into a fake angel?"

He nodded his head then I smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him."

-Present Day-

The three of us was waiting for Alfred and the demon to pop up. I had the letter in my hand so that we knew that it was the right place and date.

"Did he say what side of the portal?" Leo asked and I shook my head, "what about the time?" I shook my head again.

Kuma suddenly jumped out of my arms and walked to the tree portal. He stuck his head into it and started to tug on something. Turns out, it was Alfred's pant leg. Alfred fully came over to our side and it turns out Vlad was the demon with him, the two of them were disguised as humans. Kuma jumped into my arm before everyone started to chat.

"Bro! You got a polar bear!"

"This is Kuma, he was Leo's engagement gift to me," Kuma started to sniff Al's hand.

"Vlad, why did you come over here to talk?" Leo asked.

Vlad was looking at his feet while talking.

"Well, the bulling is getting worse and Oliver is going on the King's scouting in two weeks so I didn't want to be in the castle when he leaves," he looked up and I saw his red eyes brimming with tears, "please let me live in the human world again, I don't want to die a second time."

I handed Kuma to Alfred and walked over to Vlad to hug him.

"You can stay with us and help us since you used to live here," I told him before I heard a loud crunch behind me.

"MATTIE~ your bear is trying to eat my hand!"

I sighed before I turned invisible.

"What is he doing?" Vlad asked.

"Just watch," Leo said.

I waited until my face was right in front of Kuma before turning visible again. Kuma squeaked before falling off Al. I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Kuma, no biting people or no more maple syrup for you."

He started to do the cutest whine with puppy dog eyes (AN: or would it be cubby bear eyes?) at me. I sighed as everyone started to laugh.

"He's so cute and feisty, like my brother!" I kicked him in the leg, "Leo, how did you find him?!"

I laughed at the look on Leo's face as he blushed.

"He saved little Kuma on the day he proposed to me," I said to save Leo from the embarrassment.

Alfred dabbed away fake tears from his face.

"So sweet!" He started to walk towards the portal, "I have to leave so our father doesn't freak out."

We walked away as he went into the portal.

"Vlad, when we get to the house, can I see your demon form?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Me: The special new POV will be Vlad's as he becomes their housemate.

Leo: So, it will be two demons and one angel living in a house.

Me:…. Not in the same room. Leo and Matthew have their own bedroom with Matthew's study. Vlad will have his own bedroom and he made the basement into a potion/spell room.

Matthew: still sounds familiar.

Me: No, Vlad will meet someone else to fall in love with.


	2. Chapter 2 Leo

Me: YAH! Chapter two! Leo say the words so we can get this party started!

Leo: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate cussing and kissing and magic.

Me: Thank you, here's a bottle of maple whiskey for your troubles. *throws bottle*

* * *

Chapter Two

*Demon!2P!Canada's POV*

Chaos. That was the only word to describe the mess. Matthew took Vlad shopping to buy everything he would need. Right when they got back, all the shopping bags broke from the weight. I just stayed back drinking some coffee, with Kuma on my lap, as they sorted out the mess.

"Leo, you could help us rather than sit on your lazy ass," Matthew told me.

I smirked at him because I love how he's so feisty.

"I would but then little Kumajiro would be loose and eating everything."

He huffed at me then threw a pillow at me.

"That is true but later you should help out," He said while I couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm surprised at you, Lord Leo, that you've grown soft in a good way. I used to think that your face was stuck in a frown," Vlad said so I threw the pillow back at him.

He quickly shifted to demon form and blocked the pillow.

"One, stop calling me Lord. Two, your reflexes are amazing!"

"Yeah! Both me and Leo shifted more times than you, but never at that speed!"

Vlad turned as dark red as his demon parts.

"T-than-nk you," he stuttered out.

My phone started to ring and so, Kuma tried to eat it.

"Hello, this is Leo, who is calling?"

"It's, like, Feliks. I wanted to ask if you can work late tomorrow. A bunch of people will be camping near a known cave."

"Sure I can," then I hung up and Matthew looked at me, "They want me to work late tomorrow night."

"Hopefully you'll be careful."

"Lo- Leo, the bear is trying to swallow the phone along with your hand."

It took all three of us to pull Kuma off my hand. For a baby bear, he sure is strong. Matthew picked him up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Leo, you get to help out as I feed our little boy."

Damn, I can't be lazy anymore! I got up and started to help Vlad. I was surprised at how heavy some of this stuff was.

"How the fuck did you two get all this here?"

We started to carry the mattress up the stairs.

"I used a bit of magic to shrink it down."

"Why aren't you using it now?"

"Because it only lasts for a short while and it takes energy."

I noticed that he had such a sad look in his eyes.

"Vlad, what was the true reason you left, the scouting trip is too far away to be the reason to leave now."

We sat down on the stairs as he started to cry.

"A few days after you left, a group of demons found me when I was alone and I almost died from the group beating and rape. I knew I only had two choices, leave or die. I remembered the look in your eyes when you thought of Matthew and I knew that somewhere in either world there was someone like that for me."

We heard a crash and looked over the railing. Matthew was crying with shards of glass around him. He was so fast that I blinked and he was in front of us. Matt had his angel wings out as he hugged Vlad.

"You poor soul, no person to be treated like that, and I wish torment on all those demons. I hope you do find your soul mate here," he pulled away from Vlad, "I made pancakes and you should try them."

The great answer to all the worlds' problems, Matthew's maple syrup covered pancakes. I got up and gave a hand Vlad.

"You may know a lot about magic but nothing compares to these pancakes, not even mine."

The only sound while we were eating, was the sound of Kuma trying to steal our food. Luckily, Kuma passed out after two stacks and a bottle of milk. Matthew left to put the sleeping bear in our bed.

"So Leo, where did you two decided to have the wedding?"

"Well, we were waiting for everything in our old world to die down a bit because family at a wedding is important. But, it's hard when I'm banished from hell and heaven wants me dead."

"Don't worry, if I know anything. It's that time heals all wounds but at different ends."

I blinked at those words because they sound wrong for him.

"Did time heal your wounds?"

"They finally started to heal, now that I'm here in this world."

"This is truly the land of new beginnings for us," Matthew said as he walked over to me.

* * *

Me:YAH! Chapter two is done! Next is Vlad's as he gets his job!

Vlad:… So, I'm a demon that good in magic?

Me: Half demon, because you used to be human and your demon gift is magic potions and spells.

Vlad: oh.

Both: Please FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and/or REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Vlad

Me: Yah! You get to learn a bit about Matthew and Vlad's pasts this chapter. I am so excited that I need no help. I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like magic, pain, or cussing. As a side note, Matthew's gift is invisibility, Vlad's is magic and potions, and Leo's is to be able to bring forth any weapon he wants.

* * *

Chapter Three

-Demon!Romania's POV-

"Master Vlad! The spell's unraveling!" my dear assistant yelled out as the whole room started to shake.

My legs were frozen with fear as fire started to erupt from the circle. The magic slowly started to drain away my life force.

"Run! It's not safe for you!" I yelled out to him.

I knew it was already too late for me, but he's too young to die. As he ran to the door, a large piece of the ceiling fell on him.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I heard the crunch of bones.

As the last bit of life left my body, I cried more for the death of my love than my own life.

I shot up in my bed and my wings curled around me.

'That incident was more than 100 years ago in this world. Why would I remember it now?'

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down, and I could smell pancakes. I slowly got dressed and it took me a while to find my little hat. When I got downstairs, Kuma was sitting on the table and Matt was at the stove.

"Vlad! I see that you're finally awake! Leo already left for his work," he said without turning around.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked as I sat down.

He turned around and placed the pancakes on the table.

"I learned how to tell the difference between everyone's footsteps," He finally looked at me, "Vlad, you look like shit."

"I was just remembering my life before I became a demon."

"By the sounds of it, you are remembering your death."

I nodded my head and started to eat some of the pancakes.

"It's pretty sad. I died as a human, my life became hell as a demon, and now I'm hoping for a better life in the human world."

Matthew put his hand over mine.

"I know your pain and I believe that this is a new beginning for us all," I raised my eyebrow at him, "I know the feeling of being beat down by your fellow kind just for being a little different."

He pulled away from me and lifted off his shirt, at first it was scarless then they slowly started to appear all over his chest.

"I was bullied all my life as an angel," he pointed to a deep scar near his heart, "this was done to me when I was barely eight years old. I taught myself to tell the difference of each footstep to know when it was safe to come out of my room. Now, I use my invisibility to hide the scars."

"Does Leo know about the scars?"

"No, I'm planning on telling him after we have the wedding."

"You should tell him sooner than later."

He looked down at his plate.

"I know," then he decided to change the subject, "I heard that they have an empty store nearby, maybe you could make a shop for the supernatural beings that live here?"

I nodded my head because it sounded like a good idea. No words could describe how wrong I was.

"I just wanted to warn you before you buy this place. The last few people that own it, they finally fixed the basement and found human bones that must be at least 100 years old," the sales person told us.

'Please don't tell me that it got dark spirits,' I thought to myself.

"And as soon as they moved them, they got attacked by dark spirits."

'Fuck my luck.'

"We don't mind, we'll still take it," Matthew said and the person gave him the key.

Matthew walked in and I slowly followed him. He waited until the person walked away before opening his wings.

"_Master's back! Master's back!" _was the first whispers we heard as forms started to come out of the shadows.

"_We waited long for your return! As soon as we awoke, we protected this place for you!" _The shadows started to swirl around me.

"Thank you, your duties' are over and you are all free."

The spirits disappeared as Matt's facial expression changed from confused to shock.

"Vlad, did you used to live here?"

"Yes, and some of the remains they found in the basement, are mine."

"…..is there more down there?"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I could hear the crunch of bones, under the rock, again.

"Yes, the only other remains are from my apprentice and lover."

He wiped away my tears.

"Well, we can make new memories of this place."

I should have realized that by creating new memories, they can unearth old ones.

* * *

Me: Sad, fluff, sad, hopeful.

Romania:…. I don't know if I should cry on your shoulder or smack the living shit out of you.

Me: Please do the first one.

Romania: *cries on writer's shoulder* You're evil but in a good way.

Me: Thank you.

Both: Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Matthew

Me: I don't own Hetalia, don't read if you…. I don't think there is any warnings for this chapter.

Matthew: Thank the gods.

Me: Except kissing.

Matthew: Fuck you.

* * *

Chapter Four

*Angel!1P!Canada's POV*

I waved bye to both Leo and Vlad as they both went off to their jobs, then I picked up little Kuma. I flew to the portal tree as soon as I couldn't see them. Kuma licked my cheek as I stood in front of the tree; I took a deep breath and walked into the portal.

I closed my eyes and focused, I could feel the magic of my old home to the right, and I could feel magic that reminds me of both Leo and Vlad to the left. I flew off to the left and then I saw the barrier, I smiled as I passed by because I remember when I met Leo there (Bitterly Sweet Ch 1). I saw my destination up ahead after a half hour. The demon castle of Hell, I flew down about 300 feet away, hid my wings, and then I set Kuma on the ground. When the guards saw me walk up, they pulled out their weapons.

"I wish to have an audience with King Arthur and the High Prince," I stated.

"Why should-" one guard started to say but he was interrupted by a small demon with a bright bowtie.

"-Oh my word! He's so cute!" The new demon said as he walked up to Kuma.

'Smart bear,' I thought as Kuma let the demon pet him, because he normally bites strangers.

The small demon looked up at me.

"You look new, may I ask why did you come here?"

I repeated my request to him.

"Oh, Sure!" He got up, "follow me!"

"My lord! Is that wise?!" A guard said.

"If you try to argue with me, I will feed you my next batch of cupcakes."

I saw the guards pale at that, and I finally figured out who the demon was, Leo's brother, Oliver.

"Thank you Lord Oliver."

He looked surprised that I knew his name but before he could ask, we reached the door to the throne room.

"Wait right here," he told me before he went into the room.

After a few minutes, he let me in and the first thing I did was kneel, Kuma did the same.

"Thank you King Arthur and High Prince Oliver for seeing on this short notice."

"I sense that you are a winged being but I can tell that you are hiding them, why?" King Arthur asked me.

I let my wings out and they both gasped.

"I come in peace," I told them.

"Why would an angel come here?"

"I know! Maybe that's Leo's angel lover?!"

I was still kneeling when Arthur walked up and finally made me look him in the eye. I stayed silent, as he looked me over then he saw the ring on my hand.

"From your scent, your name must be Matthew."

"Yes it is."

"Why would you come here?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I came here because I wanted to ask you to come to our wedding because no wedding is true without family."

That surprised the both of them.

"Did Leo ask you to ask us?" Oliver asked.

"No, I wanted to surprise him."

"Maybe, I doubt your father would let us go to his castle for the wedding."

I looked down at my feet.

"Actually, we don't live at the angel castle of Heaven. We both live in the human world because my Father wants to kill us both."

I got tackled hugged by Oliver. Arthur had to pull Oliver off me while he was still bawling.

"We will go to the wedding!" Oliver said.

King Arthur was about to say something, but Oliver stepped on his foot.

"Let us know when by sending an invitation."

"Okay," I said after bowing.

"Let me walk you out," Oliver said.

While we were walking, I could hear some of the demons catcalling me.

"I see that you truly care for Leo."

"I care for him more than my own life."

I had to stop Kuma from trying to eat the other demons after they catcalled me again.

"Ignore them Kuma, they're probably the group that tormented Vlad," I told the polar bear as I picked him.

He looked at me with shock when I said Vlad's name.

"You know Vlad?! I have been so worried since he disappeared a few days ago."

I smiled.

"He ran away from here, met my brother at angel castle, and my brother took him to my house. Vlad's being living with me and Leo," Kuma bit my hand, "and Kuma ever since."

He smiled and I saw his cotton candy eyes sparkle. We walked up to the gate and the demon guards were surprised to see that I was actually an angel.

"Be safe," was all Oliver said as I flew away.

As I was getting closer to the portal tree, I saw angels about to past my direction. I dove down into the forest as they yelled out to me.

"Hold on Kuma," I told the bear as I slipped between two trees.

I landed right in front of the tree.

"Smell anything?"

Kuma shook his head. I walked into the tree as I hid my wings.

I opened the front door and I saw Leo in his full demon form, sitting in a chair, facing the front door, and he looked pissed.

"Hi sweetie!" I said as I set Kuma down.

He walked up to me as I closed the door. He hugged me and I was surprised by all the emotions his eyes were holding. There was a mix of anger, warmth, love, and worry all mixed.

"Why did you through the portal?"

"I wanted to ask your family to come to the wedding," That surprised him, "I talked to Oliver, and he got your father to agree to go."

"That's good, but it scares me how close you were from leaving me forever."

I pulled him into a kiss, and I opened my mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he moved his arms to hold me better. He put one of hands on the back of my head and tilted me back to deepen the kiss. When we finally separated, we had a trail of saliva connecting still and we were breathless.

"No matter what happens, may one of dies, we will always be together," I told him.

He gave me one of his rare smiles before he leaned down and started to suck right on the middle of my neck. I became putty in his arms from the pleasure.

"Should I continue in the bedroom?" He asked me and I was in so much bliss, I couldn't say anything, "I'll take that as a yes."

He picked me bridal-style, took me to the bedroom, and laid me on the bed.

* * *

Me: Just to warn you, next chapter is a smut chapter AKA NSFW chapter.

*Hungary runs in with a box of tissues*

Hungary: I'm ready!

Me:…. …. …. ….

Both: see you later! Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 Leo

Me: *Hands out boxes of tissues* I'm going to let these two say the words. *walks out*

Leo: … Brina doesn't own Hetalia…..why did she leave?

Matthew: …*looks at the tissues* Don't know…don't read this if you hate cussing-

Hungary: -or yaoi! This is a NSFW chapter.

Leo &amp; Matthew: Oh. That's why she ran out. Just to let you all know, if you want, you can skip to chapter 6 to bypast all the action here.

* * *

Chapter 5

*2p! Demon! Canada's POV*

As I laid him down on the bed, I started to slowly unbutton his shirt with my teeth, as I moved lower to kiss and remove his pants. I slowly raised my gaze to peer into his wanton violet eyes behind his soft eyelashes. He gave a lustful grin as he proceeded to move to a dominate position. His wings unfolded as he leaned forward to kiss me. I could feel his body quaking with need as his kisses trailed lower down my neck, across my chest, like a feather in a gentle breeze.

"Wow! You are one energetic chickadee!"

He laid his head on my stomach, as he began to write his name across my torso with his tongue.

"It's not my fault, your body just makes me want to eat you up."

I reached down to pull him closer with my legs, our gazes locked as I skillfully rolled him onto his back. I slowly lowered myself down his body, as my lips skillfully began to caress his cheek with feather kisses, my tongue slid ever so lightly around his chin. My tongue caressingly trails down his collarbone to his nipples, slowly doing light circular motions. He tries to impede my progress by pulling me back up to his lips.

"Quit playing with me," he moans breathlessly.

I peered into his eyes, greedily.

"Who's says I'm playing?"

I felt his body shudder with want as i rubbed his feathers.

"Please, I crave and need you!"

I softly nipped his neck as my tail grabbed the bottle of lube skillfully off the nightstand. I watched his face as i slowly entered one lubed-finger into him. He had his eyes closed and i could hear light moans as his wings twitched. When I entered the second and third finger, i started to caress that special spot of his.

"AH~!" He arched his back as he moaned out.

He wrapped his arms around me as I started to scissor around his body, and he started to moan in the arch of my neck. I pulled out my fingers and he dug his nails into my back while making a small whimper.

"If you want me that badly, then get ready for the main event," I told him as I lubed myself up.

I thrusted my full length into him perfectly finding his sweet spot, when he opened his mouth to moan, my tongue found it way into his his warm inviting mouth. I slowly started to caress the inside of his mouth as he tries to moan to the thrust of my body into his. His moans increase as the rhythm of my thrust intensify. He tries to wiggle his way to get me to give him control back, but I intensify my rhythm to make him whimper uncontrollably. The sweat beading upon our bodies as our passion and lust grows. After sometime I decided to release him after exploding several times in him.

"Now its your turn, my lusty one!"

I slowly pull out of him and roll over on to my back covered in sweet sweat. He is breathing heavily with a wanton wicked gleam in his eyes. He moves with grace and speed and flips me onto my stomach. I try to change my position but it was too late. His member was already entering me with authority and vigor. He leans into his thrust and whispers in my ear.

" You are mine!" He commands and I got hard from it.

He pulls me back onto my knees and reaches around me stroking me as his thrusts increases with frequency. I felt a deep moan coming from both of us. He lustfully kisses the nape of my neck then his tongue starts to write his name on my back as his thrust slowed down seductively and deliberately. I moan in protest and moved to increase the thrusts. I tried to reach behind me to grab his ass to make my point known.

"No, you don't! You are mine and I want you to feel me!" He moans.

" I will let you believe that but you are giving me what I want!"

I push back against his member taking him in deeper. He moans in shock as he explodes. I reach back and hold him in and thrust back against him again and again. Wanting him to cum again and again. I could not stop myself from exploding. This went on for sometime, he and I battled for control and using our lust and thrusts for passionate duels. After several explosive thrusts he pulled out and exhaustively passed out next to me.

I laid on my stomach watching him to make sure he was asleep before I mounted him again for one last explosive thrust.

"This is why I love and lust you. You know exactly how to push me just right," I whisper into his ear and I kissed him before passing out myself.

* * *

Hungary: *nosebleed* Damn! I love me some yaoi action!

Leo &amp; Matthew: ...*terrified for their pride/diginaty*

Vlad: I'll say the words so my chapter can start. Please favorite, follow, or review.


	6. Chapter 6 Vlad

Me: Ello! Because of the long wait for the last chapter, I decided to do a two chapters in one day! Yah!

Vlad: Brina doesn't own Hetalia. Is there any warnings this chapter?

Me: Nope! This chapter is really tame with only magic mainly involved.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Talking" 'Thoughts'

*Demon!Romania's POV*

I ran back to the house because I forgot the store keys and my cloak. After I got the items out of my room, I saw little Kumajiro's rump as he was attempting to hide underneath the couch. The poor little bear was whimpering when I pulled him out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He made a growling noises as if he was talking. I may be a half-demon but I don't speak bear. Out of nowhere, I started to hear loud moaning coming from upstairs.

"You know what?" Kumajiro made the growling noise, "I'm going to take you with me to my shop, because they're going to take your bear innocence away."

We walked out as the moans got even louder.

I carefully put the bear on a chair as soon as I walked into the shop.

"Stay here and behave, then I'll make you a maple-syrup covered seal dinner," I told him.

Kumajiro's response was a lick to my face. I pulled out my cloak and allowed my demon form to come out, so it would be easier to make potions. I quickly checked to make sure that none of my demonic nature was showing.

"Are you ready, my bear partner?" I got a growl in reply, "Good," then I opened the door to my shop.

"Vlad's Shadow Emporium is now open!"

I did a quick check of my inventory while the bear was keeping a eye on the cash box.

"Ding dong!"

"Welcome to my shop! How may I help you?!" I asked as I heard a customer walk in.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any book on Demons?" A male voice asked.

I walked out of the herb section, and I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds. The customer looked just like my lost beloved.

"What type of book? I have ones on summoning, controling, exorcising, binding, raising, taming and some about their lore."

'Don't panic, he's been dead for a hundred years.'

"I was hoping about their lore and do you have potion ingredents?"

'But, human lives do have a chance at rebirth.'

"What type of ingredents?"

'This could either break me or finally heal me.'

He handed me a list, and I could tell that wherever he found this resipe, they were trying to con him of his money.

"I found this resipe that is suppose to be for a luck potion. I hope the ingredients are not that pricey."

'By the god of fate itself, he is too good to be true.'

"Well, this list is a fake resipe, none of the ingredients would go together and they would cost a arm and a leg," he looked like a whipped puppy, "but I do know a cheap luck potion that will help a lot better than this. It just takes a moment to make, and you can look at the books while I make it."

"Ok," he said while smiling.

His pure-hearted smile tugged at my heartstrings. I started to walk towards the back as he went to the book section.

"Ding Dong!"

"Hey Vlad! Have you seen Kuma? He's not at the house!" Matthew said while looking panicked as he walked in.

"Don't worry, he's sitting by the cash box. Hey, can you keep an eye on the front for me? I need to go make a potion."

"Sure!"

I looked over to him and started to laugh because he had a few white drops on his face.

"Matt, you might want to clean your face, you have white cream on your face."

"But I didn't have any cream today," he wiped his face then looked at his hand, "Mon dieu (My god)! I was running outside with that on my face!"

Luckily, I already had all the ingredients needed for the luck potion, right by my caldron. I slowly added each ingredient needed as the potion turned from a black color to a perfect gold. I pulled out a couple glass vials, filled them up fully, sealed them with enchanted wax, and finally, I tied a spelled rabbit's foot to each bottle. I walked out with all the bottles in my hand.

"Oh! You're done! I was just about to make a pot of tea, would you like some?" Matt asked.

"Sure," he walked away and then I turned to the customer, "I finished making it, did you find the book you were looking for?"

He turned to me and shook his head.

"There are so many different books on their lore. I don't which one would have what I'm looking for."

"What exactly are you looking for in their lore?"

"Well, I wanted to know how they are created and their ideas of love."

I was shocked at those words, I had a small feeling that he might actually be the rencarnated love of my past life.

"Those are interesting subjects that are uncommon. What made you interested in that?"

Before he could answer, Matthew walked up with four cups of tea.

"You are way too chipper," I told him.

"I don't mind that, its always better to attempt to look for the positive in every moment than become smothered in the negative," he handed the customer a cup, "plus, it is better to talk about books over a pot of tea."

"Thank you," The customer bowed his head, "I forgot to tell you, my name is Dmitri."

"Vlad."

"Matthew."

I noticed that Dmitri was giving Matthew a look that made it look like he could see beyond the glamour. I grabbed two books from the shelf and handed it to him.

"OW!"

I felt something sharp dig into my leg and then I looked down. It was little Kuma digging his claws into me. Before I had a chance to pick him up, he ran underneath my cloak, and bit me on the edge of my tail. Luckily, Matthew was keeping Dmitri busy as I was trying to shake Kuma off my tail.

"Kuma! My tail is not your chew toy!" I whispered to the bear.

"Chop!"

He bit down harder and I could smell blood.

"Kuma! I have some tea for you!"

'Now, Matt comes and saves me,' I thought as Kuma let go and ran off.

I walked over to the cash box as Dmitri did.

"So, how much is the cost for the books and potion?"

"30 dollars."

"Really?! I guess I need to come here more often now! Thanks," he walked to the door, "bye!" then he left.

"Matt! Your bear bit me too hard! Please apply first aid on my tail!" I whined to Mattew as soon as the door closed.

The rest of the shop day was uneventful with a few vampires and a werewolf. But, I couldn't get out out of mind, that human that is so much like my lost love.

'I wonder if he could see auras just like he could?' I thought as I closed up the shop, 'I just hope that I would be able to see him again.'

I looked up at the starry night sky and prayed for the first time in a century.

"My love, may you be above or alongside me, please help me see the right of way in the journey of the heart."

I opened my eyes as two shooting stars crossed paths. It felt like a weight was lifted from my heart.

* * *

Me: The only person I feel bad for is Kuma, he had to lose his bear innocence by listening to their moans.

Vlad: What about me?! You had my character deal with heartbreak and then he got bit in the tail by the bear!

Me:... I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't. *receives flip off* Please say the words.

Vlad: Please fav, follow, and/or review!


	7. Chapter 7 Matthew

Me: Sorry for the Crazy long wait! I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate yaoi. I hope everyone likes this!

* * *

Chapter Seven

*Angel!1P!Canada's POV*

I was humming as I was tending the garden. I made sure each plant had enough water and sunlight to grow. Little Kumajiro started to growl while clawing my leg.

"Are you hungry?" he nodded his head, "okay, give me a few more seconds."

As soon as I was done, Kuma got up on two paws in a 'I want to be picked up' way.

"I swear, you are just like a baby human sometimes," I told him as I lifted him up, then he licked my face, "except for that."

I walked into the kitchen and I laughed at the sight. Both Leo and Vlad were passed out on the table; and every once in a while, their tails flicked for no reason. I set Kuma on the ground then I opened the fridge.

'CRASH!' I guess Kuma decided to wake them up.

"Fucking shit!" Leo yelled out.

"Huh?" Vlad said.

I turned around and saw both chairs knocked over, the two of them on the floor, and Kuma was whimpering while holding his head.

"Hard day?" I asked them as they got up.

"Yeah, apparently humans think that deer hunting season means that they can kill whatever they want," Leo told me as I gave some tuna to Kuma.

"The shop is getting more popular with more and more customers each day, but it gets hard being the only person working," Vlad said as he put his head on the table again.

"Leo, humans are stupid. Even if you show them proof of anything, they won't believe it," I told him as I started to make dinner, "Vlad, if you want, I can help out with the shop until you hire someone."

"I can have Kuma with me, while you help him because we all know he's a handful," Leo turned to Vlad, "could you put a shield around to make sure he doesn't get hit by bullets."

"Thank you Matt, Thank you Leo, those are great ideas and I can do that."

"See, everything can work out!" I handed Vlad his plate of food, "you can get the help you need," I handed Leo his plate, "and no hunter will piss you off when they see a polar bear cub next to you."

"Chickadee, you always have the best plans hidden in your sleeves," Leo told me as I sat down with my food.

-The next day-

I made a 'HELP WANTED' sign and hung it up by his cash box. Then, I looked outside and saw the human, Dmitri. He was sitting at a corner of a building with a small backpack. I remembered the look of longing Vlad kept on giving him.

"Vlad!"

"What?!" He yelled out from the back.

"What do you think of that human we met a few days ago?"

Multiple crash noises came from the back and it gave me a idea. I turned invisible and walked out to Dmitri.

"Damn, can this town really have no available jobs?" he said.

Right when he looked away from my direction, I slipped the store paper under his shoe.

"What's this?" he lifted up the paper, "finally! A job opening! That luck potion I drank really does work."

'Now, I know why my kind are nicknamed the Guardians of Humankind,' I thought as I walked back.

I turned visible right in front of Vlad, just for the fuck of it.

"AHH!" He screamed out, "don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" I said while smiling, "I found you some help! he should be here any minute now!"

His tail flicked out to hit me in the hand. The door opened right when his tail went back under his cloak.

"Hi, I found a flyer that says you were hiring here. Is the job still available?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes he is," I told him as I started to walk towards the front door, "He'll tell you all the parts of your job. Bye!" then I left them.

I bought a small lunch at a cafe, and started to walk to the forest.

'I hope Leo would like the lunch I got,' I giggled to myself, 'I know little Kuma would love the fish sandwich.'

The forest had this earthy glow all over it. Looking around, I could understand why this human town was so close to magic, this forest was where many Ley lines cross. I was so focused on the energy of the forest, I forgot to pay attention around me.

'Crunch!' I turned when I heard the steps behind me.

Five human males were circled around me, all had guns pointed at me.

"Well men, it look likes we can stop hunting smelly beasts today because we found a pretty piece of meat," their leader said.

"But sir, I heard that The Blood Mountie is working today!" One of the others said.

A chill went down my back when I saw his smile.

"That just means we should have some fun now."

I tried to run, but two of them grabbed me by the arms. I accidentally dropped my bag, while trying to free myself, and they saw the sandwich wrappings inside.

"Why would a pretty thing like you bring a lunch into a beast-filled forest like this? Wanted to get eaten by a smelly bear?"

I smirked before answering him.

"Nope, I was bringing my boyfriend his lunch, you should know him. After all, didn't you just call him The Blood Mountie?"

The hunters loosened their grip long enough for me to get free, grab the bag, and run. I kept on running in no partituiar direction, as long as it was away from them. A tree trunk shattered next to me and then I felt burning pain in my shoulder. I kept on going forward even after another shot to my back.

"Don't kill him yet! I want him alive when I catch him!"

I fell to the ground after four more shots, two on the back of my knees, and two on the spots where the base of my wings normally are.

"Your boyfriend has beat up so many of my fellow hunters. I think that I should leave your body here, covered in blood, so he could find out that the stupid beasts that he loves to protect killed you," he told me as he walked towards me.

I screamed out in pain when one of the men stepped on my back. It was taking up almost all my will to make sure my wings don't come out.

'I hope Leo and Kuma find me soon, I can't run away and I don't want to die.'

* * *

Me: Finally done with this chapter! Shit! I left it on a cliffhanger, oops. I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Please Fav, Follow, &amp; Review!

Ley Lines - Magic energy paths.


End file.
